


Vampire Feeding Business

by misslmf



Series: x malec oneshots x [10]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Multi, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: Simon tries to feed on Alec in Edom when he has no other choice, but Alec's reaction is worse than expected.My take on what might have happened when Simon fed on Alec in Edom during City of Heavenly Fire





	Vampire Feeding Business

**Author's Note:**

> basically on Cassandra Clare's website, there is an extra little story about Alec and Camille while Alec is asking for information on Magnus. In this story, Camille says she'll tell Alec, but only if he lets her feed on him. I thought that maybe this would have so kind of impact on Alec and thus, this was born
> 
> here's the link to the extra; https://www.cassandraclare.com/excerpts-extras/imaginary-casting-the-infernal-devices/
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"I just want you to know, that I realise that to you vampires this feeding business sometimes equals sexy times."

Simon's eyes widened.

"My sister may have told me more than I wanted to know." Alec admitted. "Anyway, my point is that I am not attracted to you in any way."

"My heart weeps." Simon snorted and tried for a little smile.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and he held out his left wrist. He watched Simon's eyes darken and pupils get wider at the sight of his veins and it made him anxious even though Alec knew it was involuntary for Simon. Despite the nervous shiver down his spine, he kept a brave demeanor.

 _Get a grip Lightwood, it's just Simon,_ he thought to himself.

"Can you just do it already?" He yelled irritably, pushing his wrist closer to Simon's mouth. 

"Alright, alright!" Simon held Alec's wrists with both hands and opened his mouth.

The click of his fangs made Alec wince. He could hear his pulse getting louder and louder in his ears, and his tried to slow down his steadily quickening breathing. It was too similar. That click of the fangs, the breath on his wrist was painfully familiar and as much as his heart was telling his to pull away and run, beg Simon to use someone else, anyone else but him. But it was stupid, he was supposed to be the eldest one there, the strongest, the one who always knew what to do. So he shut his eyes and turned his head. Simon looked at him, confused and concerned. But when he caught sight of the veins in his wrist he couldn't help but lean down.

At the first feel of the cold piercing teeth on his skin he suddenly yelped and flinched away. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Unable to control himself, fear clouded his mind and he scrambled back into the closed corner he could find. Simon's voice was a mere fuzzy mumble in his head. Alec was panting and he looked down at his wrist; the was a single trickle of blood running down and splattering onto the ground.

"Alec what's wrong? Alec!" Simon grabbed his shoulder and gentle but firmly held him still. "Calm down man, I'm sorry, you should've said something!"

Alec shut his eyes and attempted to calm down. But he couldn't get that sickly sweet voice out of his head.

_'_ _Do you know how long it has been since I drank from a willing human? And Shadowhunter blood has a special quality..._ _'_

"Jace, Clary, someone get here quick!" Alec could faintly hear Simon shout for everyone.

"No, I'm- I'm f-fine, I-"

_'_ _Very well... Just this once_ _.'_

"Alec!" Jace was beside him suddenly, gripping his arm. "What the fuck did you do to him vampire?"

"Woah man, I didn't even feed on him." Simon said backing away from the Shadowhunter.

"Well you did something otherwise he wouldn't be like that on the ground! And there's blood on his wrist too. Where d'you think that's from huh?" Jace growled, grabbing the front of Simon's shirt in his fist.

"W-Wasn't Simon's f-fault." Alec shuddered as he tried to speak, but he was managing to breath in a more controlled manner. "I swear he d-didn't do anything."

"What?" Jace crouched down next to him and held his hand. "Then what's wrong? You said you were fine with this. What happened?"

Alec was silent for a moment. He didn't want everyone to know. It would only show them how disgustingly desperate he was for Magnus to trust him and love him. It was embarrassing and Alec just wanted to forget everything about the whole ordeal.

"Why don't we get you back to camp, alright buddy?" Jace said kindly, standing up and tugging Alec along with him.

It took him a minute to steady himself on his shaking legs so that he could actually take the small walk back. Once they got back to the camp he collapsed down next to Izzy, who threw some of her blankets around him too so they were wrapped up together, her stroking his arm, whispering things to help him calm down. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and Alec managed to smile at her.

"Tell us what's wrong big brother." She said quietly. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

Alec took a deep breath. The fire was crackling softly, little golden embers flying up into the air and then disappearing into ash that floated away in the humid air of Edom. Simon, Jace and Clary were sitting on the other side of the fire, offering kind smiles and encouraging looks. Apart from Simon. He was biting his lips nervously and Alec was certain that if it were possible, there would have been a blush creeping up his neck. When his eyes did occasionally flit up to Alec's, they were drowning in guilt.

"While everyone was looking for Jace and Sebastian, I would go out every now and then to see Camille Belcourt. You know, Magnus' ex, the vampire. I could tell that Magnus wasn't telling me things, and I knew that when the two of them had dated, he told her everything. So I went to find her one night, and asked her as much as I could in an hour. I promised myself it would only be that night, but I couldn't help but go back. I wanted to find out more, I  _needed_ to find out more. We were talking one night and I asked about his father and Camille started to get reluctant to tell me things. When I kept asking, she told me that she would only reveal it if she could have something from me." Alec's voice faded off at the end. He didn't want to carry on.

"What did she want Alec?" Izzy asked softly.

"She wanted my blood." Alec shivered. It was awful just how much fear that those four words could shoot through his body. "She used me for my blood, and I was too foolish and blinded by love to realise it. And in the end, none of it even mattered anyway. I still went behind Magnus' back and he still broke up with me."

He felt Izzy's finger on he cheek as it wiped away a tear. When did he start crying? Alec shook, disgusted that Camille had such a negative effect on him; that he was so weak as to let such a little thing get to him, even months afterwards.

"I thought I was over it, that it wouldn't affect me anymore. I didn't want her to have left any kind of impact on me. I guess I was wrong. I'll always have that with me. Like a shadow that's always a few steps behind, only jumping out when I least expect it." Alec looked up and saw that there were tears in Simon's eyes. He reached his hand out and the vampire to take, a hard, calloused and scarred hand taking gently hold of a small, smooth, cold one. "I should've said something Simon. It wasn't fair of me to test how I felt on you. Especially with something that I know is a sensitive subject for you. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I swear it's fine." Simon rushed out. " _I'm_ sorry, I should've checked one more time before I did anything. I saw the look on your face but I did it anyway. I thought I had better control over myself. But I- I guess I was wrong."

"You did nothing wrong Simon. You just needed to feed."

"So did Camille! What's the difference?"

"The difference between you two is that she didn't have to feed on me!" Alec insisted, squeezing Simon's hand, possibly too tight but Simon didn't show any signs of discomfort. "She had so many other options, but instead she used me out of spite, knowing how vulnerable I was then. You had didn't have a choice. And even when you were presented with human blood - which I know tastes better than animal blood - you were still reluctant to do so. You're a good person Simon. You're nothing like her, okay?"

"Okay." Simon said weakly. 

Alec could tell that Simon didn't believe him. Before Magnus, Alec had never been too keen on any downworlders, let alone one that followed him and his friends around all day. But as much as he hated to admit it, Simon had grown on him. He had somehow sneaked under his little umbrella of people he must protect. That was the only reason that Alec found himself trying for a smile and saying,

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

He wasn't surprised to feel Simon tense up at his words, but was taken aback when he accepted and stood up, waiting for Alec to do the same. He untangled himself for Izzy's mountain of blankets and joined Simon, having to crouch only slightly as the exited the main camp and headed for the tunnels. They walked for a few minutes in a mildly uncomfortable silence but Alec had to say that he had experienced worse. Still, he supposed one of them should talk eventually. 

"I never really liked downworlders." Alec started, unsure as to whether he was shaking from nerves of this conversation, or still from the aftermath of the bite. "Or you to be honest."

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that one." Simon chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Magnus was the one who taught me that we're not so different." Alec continued, partially ignoring Simon. "We're all still half human. Just because you have a little bit of demon blood that doesn't mean that you're any less than us. I should never have had the opinion that I did and I shouldn't have needed someone to show me that I was wrong. I wish I had been like Izzy, she's always been so accepting of everyone, no matter who or what they were. Jace would just sleep with whoever was available so I guess he didn't mind either. But I was just so hung up on Clave rules all the time that I guess I never saw that downworlders were people too."

Simon was silent for a while, but they carried on walking. Alec was praying for some kind of reply, even if it was just a hum or a nod; what he didn't count on was for it to be a sniffle. His head shot up and he saw that Simon was tearing up. 

"I'm sorry." He said. "Despite being in this world for months now, I still don't really know what I'm doing. Edom's a bit far from Brooklyn. And your sister, she's so great, but I have no idea how to handle her. Am I being to gentle, and I being too harsh, I can never tell!" Simon seemed to be having some kind of crisis all of a sudden and Alec was honestly quite unsure of how to deal with it. "This was just a big mistake. I should've just stayed at my mom's. But my life in the Shadow World has just been one big screw up after the next. I wish I could just go back..."

At those words, Alec grabbed Simon's arms and pulled him to a halted, dragging him so they were face to face. 

"Don't say that. You're a valuable member to our team. Clary, Izzy and I'm pretty sure even Jace would have fallen apart more that once if it weren't for you. And despite the many times you've screwed up missions for us - may we think back to the 'rat incident' - you do mean something to us. I hate to admit it Simon, but I actually like you a little." Alec said all of this very quickly, knowing that if he didn't say it all at once, he might never get it out. And who knows what might happen to them. Edom wasn't the place to hold things back because you never knew what was right around the corner. 

"Thanks Alec." Simon said with a small smile. "That means a lot coming from you." 

Alec noticed that Simon was looking pretty pale - paler than usual if that was possible - and a little under the weather. Then he realized, Simon still hadn't fed yet. Alec looked down at his wrist and back up at Simon, who was still wearing his nerdy, goofy smile that seemed present at even the worst of times. 

_How could a smile like that ever belong to something remotely deadly like Camille?_

"You're still hungry." Alec noted. When Simon tried to deny it, Alec shook his head. "No, I know you are, I can see it. Please, drink from me. I can handle it this time, I promise. You're nothing like  _her_ and you never will be. I trust you Lewis."

Simon took a deep breath and took hold of Alec's wrist that was being held out for him. 

At the first touch of fangs to skin, Alec didn't even flinch. 


End file.
